Generally, spinning type fishing reels, as is well-known, are classified into two types. One of them supports the spool shaft to the reel body in relation of being non-rotatable but slidable longitudinally thereof and is provided between the spool shaft and the spool with a drag mechanism for applying a rotational resistance to the spool. The other supports the spool shaft rotatably to the reel body, fixes the spool to the spool shaft, and is provided between the spool shaft and the reel body with a drag mechanism for applying a rotational resistance to the spool shaft, and in turn to the spool.
In either type, the drag mechanism applies to the spool a predetermined rotational resistance corresponding to a pulling force of a hooked fish, thereby preventing the fishing line from being subjected to tension overcoming its proof stress. The drag mechanism can adjust by use of a finger nut the rotational resistance to be applied to the spool, but the finger nut cannot carry out a quick adjustment.
Thus, the drag mechanism, for a fishing reel, applies to the spool a predetermined rotational resistance corresponding to the proof stress of the line. In this case, even when a fish bites a bait and intends to pull it, a predetermined resistance against a line pulling force is applied to the line through the drag mechanism, whereby the fish will at once put the bait out of its mouth. As a result, the problem is created in that a good catch is hindered.